Beyond The Sight
by Tw1hard4U
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING. DARK STORY. Bella has the ability to see spirits. Edward notices the strangest things happening to her as well. Can Bella help the entities around her? Can Edward protect her from the dark evil that wants her? Will someone else come along and help her? Follow this twilight fanfic with a stronger and more capable Bella that stops at nothing to protect her family.


**OKAY GUYS**

 **So to start off, stephanie owns everything but the plot.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING this whole story has anxiety, rape, death and anything else dark you can think of. Read at your own risk.**

 **I'm not sure who I want bella to end up with. I might bring an OC in or even cross it over to another story depending on what I want to happen. Please R &R and if you have any questions I'll answer them!**

 **Also I have a little bit of inspiration from the Strange Angels series but it's not a full cross over.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Chapter one:

"Bella! We've only got another hour left before your flight, we gotta go!" My mother, Renee, was yelling from the front door and I took one last look at my room. The walls were a soft purple, my favorite color, and the shelves were still filled with many books that Renee would have to ship to me. The room was fairly clean, despite the several knick-knacks my grandmother had given me, and looked bare. I grabbed my suitcase and carry-on heading for the door, but turned at the last second to grab the the small wooden box my grandmother had given me years ago. It contained a small silk pouch with "positive" crystals and a deck of tarot cards.

Grandma was the only person that truly knew about my "gift" and even though I felt that these crystals, cards, and other spiritual gifts she gave me never actually worked, I grabbed it because it was a reminder of her. She would have wanted me to have these with me.

Phil, Renee's new husband, was waiting outside with the trunk open for my bags. I requested that we keep the windows down on the way to the airport. It was, after all, the last time I would feel the warmth or sunshine to this degree for the next few years. The drive came and went much faster than I wanted to and before I knew it I was being dropped off at my terminal.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you're going to be okay?" My mom grabbed my face gently, making me look her in the eye. "You'll tell me if the dreams come back, right? Your Grandma was always so worried about the dreams. Maybe you shouldn't go. Our house in Jacksonville has two bedrooms, Honey. Just stay with us."

"Mom-" I tried to stop her but once these tyrades start they are hard to end.

"I mean it, and you can even keep your new cell phone! You're old enough to have one now anyways." And this continued on until Phil made eye contact with me and I gave him a pleading look.

"Renee, she'll be fine. She's a big girl." His amusement at the situation made Renee give him a sharp look.

"Okay, okay." She kissed my forehead before finally letting me go. "I love you so much, sweety."

"I love you too, Mom." After she made me promise to call her everyday and to text her the immediate second I found a boy I was interested in she finally let me go and I walked to my terminal to wait for my flight.

The four-hour flight to seattle flew by - no pun intended - and next thing I knew I was on the charter flight to Port Angeles.

Going back to Forks was both a good thing and a bad thing. Renee would get the chance to start her life with Phil and not have to worry about me. They had just gotten married a few months ago and I knew that they wanted some privacy, they just wouldn't say it. Unfortunately for me, my extra sight - which is what Grandma called it - meant that I would be seeing _her_ again. The woman that lived in Charlie's house. He never saw her, but I did. I just hoped that she wouldn't show up right away.

Stumbling off the plane, I made my way towards Charlie. He wasn't hard to find considering the airport was tiny and he was wearing his uniform.

"Hey there, Kiddo." He wrapped his arm around me in an awkward hug.

"Hey dad." I returned with just as awkward hug and we continued to walk in silence to the police cruiser in the parking lot.

The drive to the house, thankfully, wasn't very awkward and held only the most basic small talk. The drizzle that had started when we left the airport was a torrential downpour by the time we made it to the house and I was only able to glimpse at the monstrous truck that sat in the driveway before we booked it inside. Luckily it wasn't below freezing yet so I managed to make it up the step and inside with slipping and hurting myself.

Entering Charlie's home was the same as always. Nothing had changed. The energy had always been a damper on my mood, but the way the inside was arranged was still the way it was that last time I had visited. The few differences were the awful school photos on his fireplace mantle had been updated from my last few years of school. I cringed at them before announcing that I was going to bring my bags upstairs.

My room, apart from the fading blue walls, had been the most updated version of the home. My crib had been replaced with a full-sized bed and the empty corner next to the rocking chair held a desk and chair for my laptop. I unpacked the books and little clothing I brought making sure to carefully fold everything and place it in the dresser.

I had two windows, One large one the overlooked the front yard and a window across from the bed the had a ledge I could sit on. From there you could look out to the side of the house and see where the woods start. The view would be pretty to me if I were normal, but I can't help but feel creeped out. I've seen movies and I've watched the news. A lot of bodies are hidden in forests, and with bodies comes their spirits.

I stepped away from the widows when I heard Charlie's soft knock on my open door.

"Hey, just seeing if you wanted to head to the diner for dinner tonight. I don't have much at the house."

"Sure! That sounds great." I gave him a convincing smile and watched him walk back downstairs. Charlie didn't hover they Renee did. It would be a nice break and I know that if it came down to it, he wouldn't ask many questions.

"I don't remember the diner being this crowded before." Charlie pushed open the glass door and we made our way back to one of the booths towards the back.

"Well in the last two years we've had some new people come through and most of the people in here go to your high school. It's really the only place to 'hangout'." I looked around when he mentioned that most of these people would be my peers and I noticed that I made eye contact with quite a few them. I continued my scan of the diner avoiding many on lookers and made a mental note remember some of the faces I saw. "Well, There's also a small coffee shop up the road but, like i said, it's small." I gave a short nod of understanding but remained quiet. I could feel Charlie's stare even while looking down at the paper menu taped to the table.

"Bella-" Just as Charlie was about to speak the server came up to our table.

"Chief Swan! It's good to see you again, and this must be Isabella!" I looked up the girl then and was taken back. This _girl_ could have easily been on a runway somewhere in New York or London. She was short but what she lacked in height she made up for in perfect ivory skin, golden eyes, and a slender figure that made the silly diner uniform look cute and fashionable. The shiver that ran down my spine was nothing short of nerve wracking. I couldn't put my finger on it and at first I thought she may have even been a spirit, but when Charlie acknowledged her back I had my answer.

Charlie smiled at the girl, "You too Alice, and yes this is my daughter Bella." The girl, Alice, extended her hand in greeting. Normally I try to keep physical contact to a minimum but I wanted to avoid looking rude with so many people already knowing who I am.

With only slight hesitation I grabbed her hand and regretted it immediately. My head was filled with image after image of dead animals. Even though I have accidentally touch awful people before with images of rape, and murder and anything that would characterize who they truly were as a person, this was new. I could tell that the carefully controlled expression on my face faltered because, out of my peripheral, I saw Charlie's sharp look and questioning glance.

I recovered as quickly as I could, "Right! Nice to meet you. Sorry I wasn't expecting your hands to be so cold." I tried my best to give her a convincing smile and I thought I saw a flash of relief cross her features before she returned with a smile of her own.

"Well my father is a doctor! It must run in the family!" She gave a small laugh before asking for our orders and only coming back once or twice for refills and the check. I caught her while she was ringing up the cashier looking like she was lost in another world, but other than that we didn't have anymore weird encounters.

The rest of the evening went by relatively fast, and I was able to finish unpacking in peace. No sign of the lovely spirit who had tormented my summers here in forks for years just yet. The first time I saw this lady was when I was ten, and it was a train-wreck trying to get charlie to believe me when I saw a women hanging from a rope in the kitchen in broad daylight during lunch. He merely turned in his chair to look behind him, seeing nothing, and gave me what I've learned later is the "she might need therapy" look. I never brought it up again and everytime she popped up randomly, either hanging from the ceiling or whispering words too fast and low for me to hear, I'd always just say it's a spider when Charlie hears me scream. Now he thinks that Forks has a spider problem, but it's better than the looney bin.

A few storms came and went for the rest of the evening and when I was finally laying down for the night the last storm stayed, keeping me awake for over an hour before I was able to pass out from sheer exhaustion.

The dreams, no, _nightmares_ , were spine-chilling and gut-wrenching. Images came and went of awful things; most of them happening to me. The nightmares ended with only one I woke up remembering. Alice, the girl from the diner. She was behind me while I was looking through a full length mirror in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Her hands fell on my shoulders, paralyzing me through terror and I couldn't close my eyes. Her hands glided up my shoulders onto my neck, gripping hard enough that I was gasping for air. "Yummy." She whispered in my ear.

I shot up from my not-so-peaceful slumber, gasping for breath and holding my throat. My cheeks felt hot and wet when my hands had touched them and I knew that I had been crying in my sleep. Looking at my clock, it was 3:30 in the morning. _Witching hour._

I've had more comforting thoughts. My grandma always said that vivid dreams or nightmares were signs from the universe or something on the "other side". I never disputed her because, after all, my dreams have always guided me. My nightmares especially have always warned me about people and places, and I've always listened to them. But when I didn't? I remember when I was 15 I had a few friends in arizona that all wanted to go to a concert. One of the girls had just gotten her license so her parents were going to let her drive. My nightmares the night before consisted of bright lights and broken glass. When the girls all got to my house to pick me, I was running late because I was reading and had lost track of the time. They were upset with me, but we ended up running into stand still traffic caused by a 12 car pile up. It had only happened about ten minutes before we hit the road. Our parents still say we were lucky to have not been there. There were 9 fatalities and the rest were severely injured.

Just as my heart rate calmed and thoughts of my dream were fading, it felt like the air was stolen from the room. I knew this feeling very well, and I couldn't help but freeze, my eyes glance at the clock again. _3:33._ I realized now that I wasn't alone, and whatever thing that was with me wasn't and earthbound entity. My grandma always said that I attracted spirits and with spirits comes portals. And with portals come much more evil things. She also said they like to do things in threes. _To mock the holy trinity._

My eyes stayed focused on my radio alarm clock as my anxiety deepened. The clock struck 3:34 and slowly but surely the heavy, dark, and ominous feeling dissipating making my breathing normal again. With my anxiety skyrocketed and the raging storm still carrying on there was no way I would have been able to fall back asleep, so I did the only thing I could think to do at this hour. Research.

Seven O'clock rolls around when my alarm goes off. It startled me, but slammed it off and closed my laptop to get ready for the day ahead of me. Looking up the history of the home I did find out about the woman that resides here. Anna WIthbur. Maiden name Hughes. The article said that a month after her husband and son died in a train accident she hung herself in this very bedroom. It belonged to her son. It was sad but it didn't sit well with me considering she still hadn't moved on.

My mind moved onto the dream about Alice. It was very obvious that something was trying to warn me about her so I would make it a point to avoid her at any and all costs. Even if I had to be rude. The truth of it though; I'm was absolutely terrified of her. The images that filled my head when I touched her and the nightmare… She was dangerous and I needed to keep my distance.

Walking out of my room, I looked at Charlie's door and remembered that I had heard him leave around 5:30 to start his six to six shift. I was glad that I wouldn't have to rush my morning routine in the bathroom and I thought that I would even blow dry my hair for the first day. All of my dreams and aspirations about dry hair came to end though, when I opened the bathroom door and let out a short scream. There she was, Anna, hanging from a rope that faded into the ceiling of the little space. I shut the door again and counted to five hoping she would disappear..

She didn't.

"Fucking bitch." I muttered and decided I would go about my business anyways. Even with a dead chick hanging from the ceiling. A shiver ran down my spine as I stepped around her to get to the shower. I _could_ pass through them, but I tried my best not to. Have you ever walked into a walk-in freezer? Imagine that, then imagine walking in and having your mind bombarded with death and despair. It's not fun.

I turned on the shower to warm up and then moved around her once more to grab my toiletries bag from my room. The rest of my routine went without incident. Well, if you don't count Anna saying "You've aged." It was the first time I ever heard her speak and when I opened the shower curtain to look at her she was gone and I didn't see her for the rest of the morning.

Charlie left a note on the table with keys saying that the big, red, monster of a truck outside was mine. My heart lifted a little, knowing he wasn't to big into expressing feelings, and this was his little way of showing them. My goofy grin faded when I saw the rain coming down in buckets outside. I donned my parka and was a little more than disappointed when it didn't exactly match my skinny jeans and boots. I had paired them with a deep red longsleeve shirt. _Why would charlie grab the most orange parka he could find?_

I made my way to the truck, and hoped that being the new girl would be okay for once.

 **Sorry for the lame ending! I might do an Edward or Alice POV after the next chapter. But it will mostly be so you can see their thoughts. Story progression will not happen in their POV and if it does I will let you know before the chapter starts.**


End file.
